Giros inesperados
by Earendyll 00
Summary: Por todo lo que pasamos ¿eh Tsuzuki?
1. Chapter 1

No se cuanto tiempo llevamos juntos, quizás ¿4 años?. Miro mi reloj, son las 9:00 de la mañana y Tsuzuki todavía no ha venido al trabajo, seguro que está comiendo pasteles a saber donde.

Suspiré cansado, otra vez me tocaba entregar el informe a mi solo, pero por lo menos tendríamos un tiempo de descanso desde la misión que tuvimos hace dos días. No fue difícil pero si agotador, como siempre Tatsumi-san nos dio el peor hotel de la zona y ahora mi espalda está en verdad resentida.

- Kurosaki-kun… ¿Tuzuki dónde está?

- Todavía no ha venido Tatsumi-san

- Ya veo – se acomodó las gafas y susurró- ¿te importaría decirle que no tendrá paga?

- Yo…no claro que no

- Y otra cosa Kurosaki-kun, cuando llegue Tuzuki id a la oficina del jefe, os espera.

Con una leve inclinación de cabeza Tatsumi se fue. Mi calvario comenzaba ahora, me tocaba aguantar las idioteces de por lo de su paga y por no poder comprar más dulces…a veces Tsuzuki da verdaderos dolores de cabeza.

- Soooooka!!

La voz que se oía en el pasillo no podía ser de otro que Tsuzuki…seguro que ya le habían dicho lo del recorte de presupuesto.

La puerta se abrió de golpe con un Tsuzuki cansado, de pelo revuelto y corbata mal ajustada.

- Hisoka ¿por quéeeeeee?, solo me he entretenido un ratito….

- Eso te pasa por llegar tarde baka, el jefe nos espera así que vamos

Tsuzuki me miraba con cara de pena mientras yo pasaba de largo. No pensaba mirarlo porque sino…. Se que no podría mantener mi fachada de chico frío, desde el principio Tsuzuki ha sabido como romper las barreras que me protegían.

- Jefe ya llegamos

- Hola chicos, antes que nada, Tsuzuki sabes lo de tu paga ¿verdad?

- Si jefe- ahí estaba el inu…

Me daba lástima el pobre Tsuzuki. ¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto tan blando? No lo se, pero prefiero estos sentimientos que entibian mi pecho cada vez que veo a Tsuzuki. En esos momentos es cuando tengo que esconder una mirada tierna que no sabía ni que existiera.

- Quiero que en un tiempo no aparezcáis por aquí ¿entendido?

- Jefe eso son unas vacaciones ¿no?- la cola del inu se movía frenéticamente y las estrellas que salían de sus ojos daban directamente sobre el jefe.

- No exactamente – al ver nuestra cara de confusión añadió- cada vez que os asigno una misión os encargáis de destrozarlo todo y ya estamos en números rojos…por eso es mejor que por un tiempo no hagáis nada.

- ¡Jefe que cruel! ¡Nosotros solo intentamos hacer bien nuestro trabajo!

- Tsuzuki mejor no hables porque eres tú el que lo destroza todo, agradece que no se te quite el dinero de tu sueldo.

- Eso te pasa por hablar bocazas.

---------------------------------------------------

Tsuzuki y yo estábamos viendo folletos para pasar unas buenas vacaciones en estos días que no teníamos trabajo, y claro, Watari no "pudo evitar" venirse con nosotros y arrastró consigo al pobre de Tatsumi (aunque dudo que él lo lamentase realmente).

Lo malo de todo este asunto es el de siempre: el presupuesto. Tsuzuki se lo gastaba todo en comida, Watari no se lo gastaba en comida pero claro…los destrozos del laboratorio (que siempre los causaba él) no le dejaba ni dinero para tener un piso alquilado y por último Tatsumi…Él posiblemente sea el que más dinero tiene pero claro…cualquiera se lo pide.

Con estas expectativas decidimos ir por un par de días a unas aguas termales (sugerencia de Tatsumi) las cuales eran bastante económicas.

Preparé todo lo necesario y desperté a mi compañero que babeaba la almohada pensando en dulces seguramente (me quedé a dormir en su casa).

Una vez reunidos todos nos fuimos hacia las aguas termales en un coche alquilado que conducía Tatsumi. En la parte delantera iba yo (para que no lo distrajeran)

- Kurosaki-kun ¿Has pensado en tu futuro?

- ¿El futuro?- elevé mi vista hacia el techo del coche y pude notar que tanto Tsuzuki como Watari estaban pendientes a nuestra conversación- ¿En qué sentido?

- Digo después de que atrapéis a Muraki, ¿seguirás cómo Shinigami?

- La verdad es que…de una vez que atrapemos a Muraki mi deseo se verá cumplido y deberé de partir, de seguir el camino que no tomé

- Pero no te estoy preguntando lo que debes o no hacer, te estoy preguntando sobre tus deseos. ¿Qué es lo que realmente deseas?

Mi deseo…nuca me había planteado eso desde esa perspectiva. Siempre supe que debería de marchar después de llevar a cabo mi venganza pero nunca me planteé qué es lo que verdaderamente deseo. Por primera vez tengo alrededor gente que me quiere, quizás por que comprenden mi dolor o porque saben lo que es sufrir en tu vida terrenal…pero por primera vez tengo familia. Si, lo más próximo a una familia que he tenido ha sido el Enma. ¿En verdad me gustaría abandonar todo esto que he logrado una vez después de mi muerte?

- Tatsumi-san…la verdad es que no lo se, no se lo que deseo.

Por el espejo retrovisor pude ver como Tsuzuki me miraba de manera penetrante. Al encontrarse nuestros ojos en el cristal apartó la mirada y comenzó a hablar con Watari.

----------------------------------------------

Después del viaje llegamos al lugar donde nos hospedaríamos durante este fin de semana. A ninguno nos pareció extraño el aspecto derruido del mismo…lo había elegido Tatsumi, como no.

Las habitaciones nos fueron dadas de dos en dos. A mi me tocó con Tsuzuki…seguro que no me dejaba dormir el muy pesado…

Una vez que dejamos nuestras maletas Watari nos obligó a visitar la ciudad pero acabó siendo un recorrido de pastelerías…si ya sabía yo que esto iba a acabar así…

- QUIERES PARAR YA TSUZUKI!!!

Después de 5 horas en las cuales solo ves como Tsuzuki solo comía pasteles, tartas, caramelos, helados y pasteles y pasteles y pasteles…y ¡¡¡PASTELES!!! Llegó a hartarme enormemente y por supuesto a acabar con mi paciencia. Al final arrastré a Tsuzuki al hotel mientras él se despedía amorosamente de cada pastelería que veía por el camino aunque supo tener prudencia al no intentar pararse en ninguna, seguro que sabía de mis instintos asesinos.

Al llegar a nuestras habitaciones todos fueron rápidamente a tomarse un baño. Yo con la excusa de no sentirme bien me quedé en la habitación. El verdadero problema por el cual no iba a bañarme con ellos era por mi cuerpo. Era desagradable ver todos esos cuerpos masculinos mientras ves que el tuyo siempre será el de un adolescente y claro siempre serás tratado como tal. Me desnudé y observé mi reflejo. Miré mi cuerpo desnudo una y otra vez. No iba a cambiar. Tendría esta apariencia hasta que decidiera que era hora de seguir el camino, esta apariencia de un crío de 16 años…de un crío que murió con 16 años. Observé mi pequeños pies, mis delgadas piernas, mi estrecha cintura, mi suave pecho y…mis ojos. Me sorprendí al ver algo que antes no reflejaba: vida. Mis ojos ya no estaban muertos como hacía años…tenían un brillo especial aunque todavía no se notase en demasía. Ese brillo sabía a quién se debía…que irónico resultaba todo. Era más feliz después de mi muerte que en mi vida.

- Hisoka!

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente. Miré sorprendido a Tsuzuki. Pude notar como sus ojos se abrían ampliamente y como después de un tiempo decidieron recorrer mi cuerpo desnudo. Empezó de abajo hacia arriba. Se paró en algunas zonas específicas como en mis muslos, caderas, labios y finalmente en mis ojos. Un tremendo escalofrío me recorrió toda la columna.

- Creo…que deberías de ponerte algo Hisoka

Finalmente pude reaccionar y mi primera reacción no fue vestirme…sino tirarle todo lo que había en mi camino a Tsuzuki por pervertido.

- ¡Tsuzuki baka ¡¡Fuera¡¡Largo!¡Pervertido!

- Sooooka, hisokita no me pegues más, yo no sabía que estabas desnudo

- Me da igual. Antes de entrar se pregunta ¡imbécil!

- Soooo…

No pudo acabar de decir mi nombre porque se tragó unos bonitos calcetines que se quedaron atorados en su boca. Al ver que cogía ahora no unos calcetines, sino una maceta Tsuzuki decidió huir por el bien de su vida.

- Estúpido Tsuzuki…

Después de calmarme, que fue después de un baño, la cena y leerme 3 capítulos de un libro… apareció Tsuzuki y puso su mano sobre mi mejilla y la acarició solamente con las puntas de los dedos.

- Hisoka, no te preocupes por tonterías. Disfruta de lo que tienes ahora.

Lo miré sorprendido ¿Cómo sabía…? La verdad es que no se cómo sabía, en general, todo lo que me sucedía. Al ver mi cara sorprendida Tsuzuki simplemente puso una sonrisa tonta y me cogió de la mano.

- ¿Pasteles?

Mi respuesta fue clara y contundente. Un buen bofetón que lo mandó a volar.

Cuando fui a tomar mi último baño relajante del día intenté en pensar en las cosas positivas que me habían pasado este día para calmar mis nervios. No me vino ni una sola. Esto era un problema, ahora me estaba acordando de todas las estupideces que había hecho Tsuzuki borracho en el bar…y tenía ya mismo 100 años…no comprendo a Tsuzuki, debería de ser un hombre joven con una mente tan mayor…tan sabia…y me encuentro con un retrasado que intenta aparentar unos 5 años.

Me seque lentamente, a pesar de pensar en el desesperante de Tsuzuki había conseguido calmarme. Después de vestirme con mi yukata verde pálido me dirigí hacia la habitación pero un enorme escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Un sentimiento tan ardiente como el fuego me quemaba la piel, pero a la vez era increíblemente dulce, reconfortante. Este sentimiento hacía que se me incendieran de vergüenza las mejillas al saber por fin que significaba. Alguien de alguna habitación tenía una pasión realmente abrumadora. Conforme me iba acercando a la habitación que comparto con Tsuzuki el sentimiento tan feroz me aplastaba hasta hacerme prácticamente perder las fuerzas. Notaba el cuerpo tan caliente como las brasas. Estaba mareado por la intensidad del sentimiento. No podía evitar que me temblasen las piernas. Tuve que apoyarme contra la pared para no caer y de todas formas mis piernas ya no dieron más de sí y tuve que deslizarme por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. El sentimiento de esa persona crecía al igual que su avidez, pero para mi crecía el temblor de mi cuerpo. No podía moverme, mi respiración era entrecortada y pude ver como el sudor perlaba mi pecho casi desnudo…necesitaba que alguien me sacara de aquí… ¡no! Yo siempre pude solo, podré salir solo de esta.

- Kurosaki-kun ¿Qué ocurre?

- Tatsumi… no puedo más…

Al principio me miró extrañado pero después con paso indeciso intentó acercarse a mi.

- ¿Qué debo hacer?

- Nada, ahora que no puedo controlarme tus sentimientos también me traspasarían. Mantente lo más alejado posible de mi.

- Voy a avisar a Tsuzuki

- ¡NO!... quiero decir…a el no

- ¿Por qué?

- Dependo demasiado de él, cada vez es mayor esa dependencia

Mis ojos estaban fijos en mis pies desnudos y pude ver unos pies que se puesieron delante de los míos. Levanté la mirada y Tatsumi se agachó hasta poder estar a mi altura.

- Eso es porque confías en Tsuzuki, por que tu y él tenéis un lazo… un lazo muy poderoso…no te arrepientas y mantente agarrado a ese lazo porque será el que pueda sacarte a flote.

Con la perorata de Tatsumi mi mente divagó en si misma y me di cuenta de que ese sentimiento tan abrumador ya se había acabado. Esa pasión tan desenfrenada debía de pertenecer a alguien que estuviese en esos momentos intimando con su pareja. El solo pensar en eso hizo que me sonrojara.

- ¿Te encuentras ya mejor? ¿Puedes levantarte?

- Si…solo es que alguien de aquí tenía unos sentimientos muy fuertes…

- Ya veo… ¿quieres decirme que tipos de sentimientos son esos como para encontrarte de esta manera?

- Unos sentimientos que cualquiera puede llegar a tener pero que desafortunadamente yo todavía no he experimentado…Tatsumi, era tan intenso

- Venga, levanta, Tsuzuki se puede estar preocupando

Tatsumi se levantó y con las mismas me extendió la mano… cuando fui a cogerla para ayudarme a levantarme noté como todavía mis manos temblaban. No se si Tatsumi de dio cuenta pero no hizo comentario alguno.

Me llevó de regreso a la habitación y mientras tanto pude analizar mejor ese sentimiento y me di cuenta de que me encantaría poder sentir ese ardor naciente en tu pecho que te provoca tan solo el mirar de una persona, pero para mí, un shinigami era imposible y sobretodo para alguien llamado Hisoka Kurosaki.

- Hisokaaaaa! Estaba muy preocupado!

Tsuzuki apenas me vio vino corriendo hacia mi. Después empezó a girar alrededor mía como verificando que no tuviese nada mal…esa actitud tan protectora a veces me sacaba de mis casillas.

Después de despedirse Tatsumi, Tsuzuki me arrastró hacia dentro de la habitación y puso sus manos sobres mis mejillas.

- Están increíblemente rojas ¿tendrás fiebre?

- ¡No!

Intenté apartarme de él lo más rápido posible. Su comentario hizo que un cosquilleo naciese en todo mi cuerpo al pensar en porque del calor de mi cuerpo.

- Hisoka…

Miré a Tsuzuki, su mirada penetrante hizo que me quedara en mi sitio y que el aliento de mis pulmones se fuera al quedarme hipnotizado con el violeta de sus ojos. Cada vez que se ponía serio una de sus miradas bastaban para cerrar mis labios.

No me opuse a su toque cuando el me cogió en brazos y me llevó hasta las camas ya preparadas en el suelo. Sus ojos seguían fijos en los míos y mientras tanto seguía inmóvil.

Cuando me dejó tumbado y se fue lejos del alcance de mi vista el aire volvió a mis pulmones y seguía sin saber como tomar el control que Tsuzuki tenía en mi cada vez él quisiera…

Cuando nuevamente volvió sus ojos siguieron fijos en los míos y lentamente fue acercando su cara a la mía. Era terriblemente inquietante. Lentamente su boca se puso cerca de mi oreja.

- Parece que tienes la temperatura elevada, no te preocupes yo te ayudaré.

Al notar su aliento rozar mi piel hizo que un sin fin de descargas me recorrieran hasta el lugar más recóndito de mi cuerpo. Yo seguía sin contestar y Tsuzuki al no ver negativa en mí decidió desatarme el obi de mi yukata. Cuando se separó de mi había ido a por una toalla y ya se para que. Mientras que con un paño ´humedo me enfriaba la frente, la tolla también humedecida procedió a quitarme el sudor de mi ahora entumecidos hombros. Suaves círculos hacía en ellos y procedió al poco rato a lavar mis brazos. Sus sueves caricias me hacían cerrar los ojos y relajarme.

- Date la vuelta, voy a secar tu espalda.

No se como pero perezosamente me giré sobre mi mismo y dejé que deslizara el yukata hasta mis caderas. Con la misma suavidad de antes estuvo secándome la espalda y cuando creyó que era suficiente me dio la vuelta para seguir con mi pecho. Vaía con mis ojos entrecerrados como Tsuzuki se dedicaba a secarme el pecho como si fuese el trabajo más importante del mundo. No podía mantenerme despierto si seguía así, esto era demasiado relajante…

- Tsuzuki…yo no…

- Dime

- No voy a poder mantenerme más rato despierto

- No te preocupes, ya mismo acabo

Des pues de un rato Tsuzuki paró y volvió a colocarme cuidadosamente el yukata. Mi mirada somnolienta y mi pelo revuelto me daban seguramente la estampa de un niño, pero en ese momento daba igual. Estaba con Tsuzuki.

- Duerme ya Hisoka, buenas noches

Tras decir eso se inclinó sobre mí y me dio un húmedo beso en la comisura de mis labios. No pude aguantar más tiempo despierto y caí rendido en un mar de nubes oscuras.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas finales del autor:**

Pufff que suplicio intentar publicar por aquí sin saber ni papa de inglés…..y encima veo que he publicado el 1º cap mal XD. Solo espero que os guste e intentaré subir 1 capitulo por semana. Hasta pronto y besos


	2. Chapter 2

El tiempo restante que estuvimos en las aguas termales no fue del todo malo, lo malo era el viaje de vuelta… la cabeza me iba a estallar de dolor ¿por qué? Por Watari…era insoportable, casi tanto como Tsuzuki pero claro son insoportables cuando no están juntos así que ahora es imposible estar con ellos sin tener unas ganas locas de estrujarles el cuello. En esos momentos mis instintos asesinos estaban entrando en la fase naranja que avisaba de peligro. Mi tic del ojo saltaba bastante a la vista y posiblemente el chirriar de mis dientes también. Pobres Tsuzuki y Watari que seguían parloteando en el asiento de atrás, no sabían que si seguían así su muerte llegaría en pocos minutos así que era hora de prepararla…. Quizás debería descuartizarlos o ¿simplemente matarlos de una estocada? Ummm quizás debería de matarlos con más dolor, si, el sufrimiento que estaba soportando en estos momentos lo merecía.

Mientras recordaba las prácticas medievales de tortura llegamos por fin al Enma. Respiré tres veces mientras me repetía una y otra vez a mi mismo: "_no matarás a tus compañeros, son personas inocentes"._ A pesar de pensar en eso, cada vez que notaba un pitido en mis oídos advirtiéndome de mi recién adquirida sordera mi mano parecía viajar sola hacia el cuello de Tsuzuki, quizás viajaba al de éste en vez de al de Watari porque tenía más confianza con él…pobre Tsuzuki iba a pagar por todos los martirios en este viaje.

Se suponía que íbamos a tener más tiempo de descanso, por lo menos el suficiente como para descansar por el viaje pero como Tsuzuki parece que se encarga de romper todo lo que pilla a su alcance…debíamos de trabajar tiempo extra….como siempre.

Rápidamente cuando llegué a la oficina me puse a hacer el informe que teníamos pendiente y una vez acabado, lo cual fue rápidamente, me di cuenta de una cosa alarmante. Había silencio. Miré a mi alrededor extrañado ¿Dónde estaba Tsuzuki? El muy vago seguro que se había ido a holgazanear a saber donde. Por lo menos tenía la oportunidad de desahogarme echándole un buen sermón.

Mi primera búsqueda fue en la cafetería y lo extraño fue no encontrármelo allí. La única posibilidad era una abducción extraterrestre… "_No Hisoka, no debemos alarmarnos todavía" _. A pesar de haberme dicho a mí mismo eso fui con paso apresurado hacia la oficina del jefe ¡tenía que saber lo de la abducción!

Sin tocar si quiera la puerta la abrí de un portazo y allí estaban tanto el jefe como Tsuzuki…ups, quizás mi hipótesis estaba un poquito mal encaminada.

Hisoka ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ehm…estaba buscándote Tsuzuki

Siento interrumpiros pero ¿trajisteis los pasteles que os pedí?

Miré al jefe alzando una ceja. No nos daba ni si quiera un sueldo decente y espera que le traigamos pasteles? Lo más extraño es que visitamos unas aguas termales y EN LA MISMA CIUDAD

Si jefe….

Bueno ya que esta ese problema resuelto quiero comentarte una cosa Hisoka al principio he pensado ocultártelo pero ahora que estas aquí creo que lo mejor es que te lo diga, es tu derecho

¿Qué ocurre jefe?

Están sucediendo continuamente sucesos paranormales en una de las mansiones…de la familia Kurosaki –el color de mi cara se fue completamente y no pude evitar taladrar con la mirada al jefe- parece ser que alguien ha muerto allí. Nos os voy a dar toda la información hasta que no me digáis si queréis aceptar el trabajo o no.

Me quedé pensativo por unos momentos. No deseaba volver a pisar esa casa, sus oscuros corredores, sus largos pasillos y sus frías habitaciones. No deseaba volver a ver los penetrantes y fríos ojos de mi madre ni la espalda que siempre ofrecía mi padre. Pero yo ya estaba muerto, debía de enfrentar el pasado, a la familia y debía de descubrir lo que estaba sucediendo en esa casa porque ese era su trabajo. Si había algún alma en pena, fantasma o lo que fuera él iba a ayudarlo.

por supuesto que aceptamos el trabajo.

Perfecto, aquí te doy toda la información y mañana mismo os pondréis de viaje.

Desde luego

Sin decir nada más me fui del despacho hacia mi oficina. Este iba a ser un trabajo realmente duro para mi.

Hisoka ¿estas seguro de esto?

Si tsuzuki

Esto…te va a hacer daño, sería mejor que lo hiciera yo solo

Si nunca me enfrentase a mi propio dolor estaría perdido tsuzuki

¿Y si es demasiado para ti?

Para eso estas tú, para estar a mi lado, ayudándome ¿verdad?

Miré a Tsuzuki con una pequeña sonrisa. Él me miró sorprendido pero después sonrió espléndidamente.

Estaré ahí para lo que me necesites. Si ves que no puedes sostenerte, yo seré tu soporte. Si ves que es demasiado para ti déjame el trabajo a mi, pero ni se te ocurra extralimitarte ¿entendido?

Entendido- dije mirándole a los ojos directamente- Deberíamos ir a casa a preparar las maletas

Cierto pero primero hay que terminar el informe

Oh eso…resulta que he tenido que acabarlo yo solo porque alguien ha estado por ahí toda la tarde- los recuerdos de porqué lo estaba buscando surgieron otra vez a mi mente- lo que quiere decir que otra vez he hecho el trabajo yo solo ¿sabes lo que significa eso?- susurré malévolamente

Hisoka piedad, yo no quería es que….es que….

Todas las palabras se le fueron al pobre Inu cuando lo miré severamente. Fui acercándome lentamente hacia él mientras el iba alejándose hasta que dio contra la pared. Ahora que sabía que no tenía escapatoria empezó a temblar y lagrimillas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. Este era su fin.

¡¡¡Noooooooo!!!

Un grito se escuchó por todo el Enma acompañado de una risa malévola.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas del autor:**

**Por si alguien no se ha dado cuenta….tuve que hacer unas modificaciones en el cap 1 porque lo habia puesto más corto de lo que era asi que si no os enterais os recomiendo leeros el primer cap y sorry por las molestias, menos mal que casi nadie lo ha leido todavía XD jejejeje.**

**Que no se os olvide comentar (es para subirme el animo XD)**


	3. Chapter 3

Me froté las manos mientras veía a Tsuzuki en una esquina de la oficina con un enorme chichón en la cabeza…y yo lo había disfrutado enormemente…  
- Tsuzuki el jefe quiere que vayas a la oficina y…-se quedó pensativa la pobre Wakaba pensando si decirlo o no- …y la verdad es que no parecía muy feliz.  
- Ahora voy

Miré a Tsuzuki…seguro que era alguna de mis hipótesis:  
1ª hipótesis: Se había cargado algo y le tocaba pagarlo…  
2ª hipótesis: Había gastado más de lo que debería en cosas innecesarias…(comida posiblemente)  
3ª hipótesis y posiblemente la más importante: Tsuzuki era imbécil

Después de llegar a mi fabulosa hipótesis, en la que no tarde en pensarla ni 5 minutos, me quedé viendo el reloj…esperando y esperando y… a la mierda con la espera!! Iría ahora mismo a ver de que se trataba no era normal… la voz del jefe no se oía por el edificio del Enma…algo estaba pasando.

------------------------……………….---------------------…………………..-----------------

Tsuzuki miraba cauteloso a su jefe que se veía serio detrás de su escritorio. Era cierto que había gastado más de lo que debería en comida y que el otro día se cargó parte del mobiliario al intentar capturar una mariposa y…vale, quizás ya sabía por donde iban las tornas pero tampoco era para que le quitaran más del pobre sueldo que le daban.

- Tsuzuki quiero hablarte de la misión…  
- Bueno jefe sabe que Hisoka y yo podremos con todo lo que nos eche…  
- Lo se Tsuzuki lo se, pero esta misión es muy delicada por eso no se si…  
- No se preocupe nosotros…  
- Calla! Tsuzuki- Un suspiro salió de los labios de su jefe- el caso es que está ocurriendo cosas extrañas posiblemente una maldición de una poderosa familia.  
- No le veo el inconveniente para que nos….  
- Tsuzuki – Su jefe lo atravesó con la mirada- la familia de la que te estoy hablando es del Clan Kurosaki  
- No puede ser…creía que iba a ser simplemente un fantasma o algo asi…  
- Por eso hay que ver esto con mucha delicadeza, no se si Hisoka está preparado para enfrentar a su familia a pesar de lo que haya dicho  
- ¿Qué tipo de maldición es?  
- No sabemos cual es la causa pero se que esta llamando la atención por algo  
- ¿algo?  
- Yo creo, y te repito que es una suposición, que la familia Kurosaki se ha metido en algo sucio y ahora un espíritu busca venganza  
- Seguro que es eso?  
- Es muy probable que sea un poltergeist  
- Poltergeist?  
- En esa casa ya a muerto gente Tsuzuki, en esa casa murió Hisoka y espero errar en mi segunda idea del por qué de esos sucesos paranormales pero si Hisoka es empático posiblemente le venga de alguien anterior…posiblemente alguien como Hisoka murió en esa casa por las mismas causas y ahora quiere ver a todos sufrir lo mismo que él.  
- Dios mío…  
- Tsuzuki que hacemos, se lo decimos o no  
- Esto es demasiado escalofriante…no se si Hisoka pueda llevar esto a cabo…no se mucho tampoco de su familia e infiltrarlo sería muy difícil  
- No tanto como creéis  
- ¡Hisoka! Pero que…  
- No te preocupes Tsuzuki…algún día tenía que enfrentarme a mi pasado  
- Lo se pero quizás es demasiado pronto  
- No importa, lo haré

Lo miré de manera decidida y nos quedamos mirándonos los dos a los ojos durante un buen rato. Estaba seguro de que Tsuzuki intentaba averiguar en mi algún tipo de duda.

- Ey chicos atendedme- Nuestra mirada se fue rápidamente hacia el jefe- Hisoka sólo te lo voy a preguntar una vez ¿Quieres coger el caso?  
- Si – mi respuesta fue clara, breve, concisa y decidida. No pensaba dar vuelta atrás  
- De acuerdo, pues siéntate vamos a idear la forma de entrar en la mansión de los Kurosaki y para ello Hisoka vamos a necesitar de tu ayuda.  
- Por supuesto jefe.  
- Entonces ¿Qué hacemos jefe?- miré a Tsuzuki y se veía angustiado, lo iba a pasar peor que yo si seguía así  
- La idea era la infiltraros como parte de una familia lejana de Osaka pero va a ser un problema el aspecto de Hisoka…  
- Jefe- susurré- yo propongo una idea mejor  
- Di  
- El problema es mi aspecto ¿no? así que debemos de hacer que mi madre no se fije en mi. La forma más sencilla de lograrlo es siendo un sirviente  
- Pero aunque seas un sirviente tu madre te verá.  
- No realmente – el jefe me miraba a través de su escritorio esperando una respuesta, suspiré- mi madre nunca se fijaría en un sirviente, solo mira a los de su misma clase y para sacar beneficios. De todas formas podéis ponerme unas lentillas no hará falta nada más  
- ¿Por qué solo unas lentillas? No entiendo Hisoka…  
- Porque mi madre odia mis ojos…- los recuerdos de los gritos de mi madre llegaron a mi cabeza "monstruo", "¡¡No me mires con esos ojos!!", volví a suspirar estoy iba a ser más difícil de lo que yo mismo creía- de todas formas un sirviente nunca puede mirar a su señor a los ojos. Deben de ir con la cabeza gacha mostrando sumisión  
- Esta bien, podéis ser los dos unos sirvientes, veremos si podemos buscaros algun trabajo en esa casa aunque con los sucesos que han ocurrido allí es difícil…- ante mi mirada interrogativa me aclaró- creen que todo esto es por culpa de lo sirvientes…  
- Imagino…-conocía demasiado bien a sus padres y no le parecía extraño- pero ¿por que no seguimos con la historia original…?  
- Habíamos decidido que no seríais familiares  
- Lo se , pero Tsuzuki podría ser ese pariente lejano y yo su sirviente personal. Ella no se fijará en mí y mientras Tsuzuki intenta conseguir información de ella yo puedo hacerlo a través de los sirvientes. Además nadie sospechará si nos ven juntos  
- Excelente, os pondréis en marcha mañana por la mañana, ya les comunicamos vuestra partida…y Hisoka quiero que en vuestro viaje, que por cierto será en limusina y si no habéis oído mal, quiero que…¡chicos dejad de mirarme con esas cara de pez!- el jefe nos taladraba con la mirada mientras nosotros no podíamos cerrar la boca de la sorpresa-  
- Pero jefe ¿Una limusina? Es imposible  
- Si, si os estiendo a Tatsumi casi le da un infarto, ahora creo está afilando un cuchillo para ti Tsuzuki, creo que quiere sacarte el dinero vendiendo tus órganos… - los ojos de Tsuzuki se abrieron horrorizados- pero bueno a lo que iba. Hisoka quiero que le enseñes a Tsuzuki un poco de modales esta tarde  
- Lo siento pero a pesar de que soy del clan Kurosaki nunca tuve la oportunidad de aprender muchas cosas, solo se lo más básico.  
- Y no te pido más, Tsuzuki no puede asimilar tanto…  
- ¡Jefe!  
- Chicos en serio que os deseo suerte. Tened cuidado- El rostro de Konoe mostraba angustia. Me alegró saber que había gente que me tenía aprecio  
- Nos vamos jefe- Susurró Tsuzuki a Konoe haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que no preocupara- Sabe que cuidaré bien del chico, no se preocupe

A pesar de lo dicho por Tsuzuki, yo si me preocupaba. No era por mi, tampoco por Tsuzuki, era simplemente un mal presentimiento. Respiré hondo mientras conducía a Tsuzuki hacia mi casa, iba a tener que enseñarle unas cuantas cosas.

- Por cierto Tsuzuki ¿Tienes ropa apropiada?  
- ¿Apropiada?  
- De etiqueta, ya sabes…  
- Si, tengo algun que otro traje.  
- te hará falta  
- No creo que sea necesario ser tan formal, supuestamente voy a ser uno de sus familiares.  
- Las apariencias para la élite son muy importantes, sino ¿para qué te enseño modales?  
- Iré mañana antes de irnos  
- No vas a dormir en tu casa?  
- No, dormiré en la tuya- arqueé una ceja  
- Nadie te ha pedido que te quedes a dormir sabes  
- Lo se, pero esta noche quiero estar contigo Soka  
- Imbécil…

El camino a casa me pareció interminable pero la verdad es que apreciaba la compañía de Tsuzuki y descubrí mientras le enseñaba que tenedor y cuchara usar con cada cosa, que en verdad deseaba que se quedara conmigo esta noche, menos mal que Tsuzuki sabía a veces leer mejor en mi mismo que yo.

- Ten Tsuzuki, para que puedas dormir- dije mientras le daba una manta  
- Me gustaría más dormir contigo  
- Que te haya dejado que te quedes aquí no significa que te deje dormir conmigo  
- Me da igual porque si no me dejas, por la noche me escaparé a tu habitación y te atacaré  
- No serías capaz  
- Pruébame- ¿Desde cuando Tsuzuki me contestaba así?- Hisoka quiero dormir contigo- lo miré a los ojos, esos cálidos ojos…  
- Está bien, te dejo dormir conmigo, en mi cama, pero ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi mientras duermo  
- Pero…  
- Una sola palabra más y te quedas a dormir en la calle

Después de eso simplemente me fui a mi habitación a dormir y al rato pude escuchar a Tsuzuki entrar y meterse bajo las mantas conmigo. Mi cama normalmente fría se volvía cálida con el calor de Tsuzuki. De repente unos brazos me rodearon la cintura hasta que mi espalda dio con el pecho de Tsuzuki. Pensando en propinarle un buen golpe me di la vuelta y me encontré cara a cara con Tsuzuki. Sus ojos violetas eléctrico brillaban increíblemente en la obscuridad pero no con la paz que normalmente tenían, estaba asustado.  
- Tsuzuki que es lo que…  
- Solo déjame abrazarse Hisoka, sólo eso

Su voz apagada me alarmó aun más ¿Qué cruzaba por su cabeza en estos momentos? ¿Qué lo podía tener así? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo lo ayudaba?. Gracias a mi poder empático pude ver unos flashes de imágenes que para mí no tenían sentido ¿estos son recuerdos de Tsuzuki? Seguramente  
- ¿Qué ocurre?  
- La oscuridad, no la soporto, me recuerda tantas cosas  
- ¿Qué cosas?  
- No puedo, no puedo contarte  
- Confía en mí  
- Lo hago, pero la oscuridad de esta habitación es tan grande como la que te escondo. Si te la enseñara ¿seguirías conmigo?  
- Tsuzuki no digas estupideces y mírame- sus ojos rápidamente buscaron los míos- puedes ver mis ojos a través de la oscuridad ¿cierto?. Tu corazón no es oscuro y si lo fuera siempre hay una luz que te sacará de allí  
- ¿Serías esa luz Hisoka?  
- Por supuesto  
- Pero ¿cuando esté solo y el miedo me embargue?  
- Solo recuerda como podías ver mis ojos a pesar de la oscuridad

Lentamente la mano de Tsuzuki fue hacia mi mejilla y de allí tocó levemente con los dedos mis párpados  
- Los recordaré, estoy seguro de que lo haré- su voz sonaba serena en esos momento, como una brisa de verano que te rodea todo el cuerpo y te embriaga con su frescura

A pesar de que sus dudas se habían ido, su abrazo no dejó de apretarme fuertemente contra él y de vez en cuando podía oírlo susurrar "no olvidaré tus ojos Hisoka" mientras sonreía tontamente. Era extraño saber que tus ojos podían ser la luz para Tsuzuki como el mismo demonio para mis padres.

**La verdad es que me haba olvidado de que habia publicado por aqui esta historia XD pero muuuuuuchas gracias por leer. Por cierto voy escribiendo por el capitulo 21 y lo iré subiendo leeeentamente y tengo duda sobre hacer un lemon o no mmmmmmm :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

El aire frío de las mañanas entraba a raudales por mi ventana pero no me dejaba helado como todos los días. En realidad me sentía bastante tibio y por primera vez en mi vida, no me apetecía salir de mi cama.

- Ey ¿Ya estas despierto?

- ¿Qué?, pero que demonios… ¿Por qué estas en mi cama?

- Tu mismo me dejaste ¿ya no te acuerdas?

- Yo…- empecé a balbucear como un tonto, ya empezaba a acordarme- ya recuerdo, pero deja de abrazarme

- No- alcé una ceja incrédulo

- ¿perdona?

- Estas temblando Hisoka…no pienso apartarme de ti hasta que te tranquilices

Alcé mi mano frente a mis ojos y ciertamente me temblaba como una hoja en otoño. Los nervios de tener a alguien tan cerca me trastocaban. Intenté respirar lentamente y poco a poco mi respiración se fue haciendo más lenta hasta que se volvió prácticamente imperceptible. Pude moverme de entre los brazos de Tsuzuki para quedar mirando al techo hasta que una cara apareció en mi campo de visión.

- ¿mejor?

- Si…

Mi voz sonaba tranquila y me sorprendió el escucharla un poco somnolienta. En verdad me apetecía dormir otro rato después del susto.

- ¿tienes sueño?

- Un poco…

- Todavía queda 1h para irnos, puedes descansar hasta que suene el despertador

- Debería de guardar las últimas cosas para que no se nos olvide nada. Además tu tienes que ir a tu casa a por tus trajes

- En realidad ya he ido

- Y entonces ¿por qué estas acostado conmigo?

- Por si no te has dado cuenta tu mano no deja de sujetar la mía, me la has estado sostenido todo el tiempo

Miré hacia mi mano izquierda y como decía Tsuzuki tenía los dedos fuertemente sujetos a los suyos. Rápidamente me deshice del agarre. Tsuzuki me sonrió dulcemente y me alborotó el pelo

- No soy un crío para que hagas eso

- ¿en serio?- bufé molesto- venga no te cabrees , duerme mientras yo preparo todo

- Y debo de fiarme de ti, supongo

- ¿Tan poco confiable soy?- me dijo risueño

- ¿En verdad quieres la respuesta? Porque a lo mejor lloras

Tsuzuki empezó a reír enérgicamente mientras se levantaba de la cama e iba a saber donde, yo estaba demasiado somnoliento como para saber algo más que de sábanas acogedoras y mullidas almohadas. El sueño me venció rápidamente.

Ahora si que estaba molesto. Un zumbido estaba al lado de mi oreja y no se callaba pero ¿Que era? Ah, si, el despertador. Como pude fui sacando lentamente mi mano tanteando en la mesita de noche hasta que di con el despertador. Apenas lo cogí lo lance a saber donde.

- Hisoka es que intentas matarme?

- De vez en cuando lo deseo

- Venga tómate el desayuno

- Si…

Aun si saber muy bien por dónde iba me levanté tambaleante acercándome al comedor, o por lo menos eso esperaba. Me senté en una silla y vi un desayuno increíble delante de mis ojos.

- ¿Esperas que me coma todo esto?

- Por supuesto, estas muy delgado, debes de comer más

- Tsuzuki no es por ofenderte pero…no se como decirlo – tome aire pensativo- lo diré de una forma suave…tu comida es…mmm…te lo diré de la forma más clara que puedo: tu comida es una bazofia además de repugnante, asquerosa y…- A lo mejor no se lo había dicho de la manera más suave, pero seguro que entendía (no quería tener dolor de estómago durante 7 días seguidos)- tu comida no me engaña, puede parecer muy buena pero reconócelo eres peor aun que Watari en la cocina

Al alzar mi vista Tsuzuki me miraba con los ojos brillosos y temblándole el labio peligrosamente. Suspiré. Otro berrinche…

- ¿Soy peor que Watari cocinando?- vale, me tocaba consolarlo ahora

- No realmente, pero si cocinas más o menos igual…

- O sea mal…- Oh Dios la estaba liando

- Watari tampoco cocina tan mal- ante la mirada de Tsuzuki tuve que intentar arreglarlo- ¿que tal si te compro un pastel?

- Si! Pastel!

Gracias a Dios que Tsuzuki era fácil de convencer, por lo menos ya no me pitarían los oídos por sus berrinches.

- Pero Hisoka para compensarlo me tendrás que comprar más de uno

- Si, si…

- Y también quiero que los pruebes

- No me gustan los pasteles- los ojos de Tsuzuki volvieron a aguarse- de acuerdo pero solo un bocado

- Perfecto! Elegiré el más sabroso para tí.

Ains, todo sea por mis oídos, los pobres se merecen un descanso.

Las maletas ya estaban listas. Lo único que quedaba era que Tsuzuki acabara de ponerse el traje e ir a la limusina que nos esperaba abajo. Esperaba a que Tsuzuki saliera del cuarto de baño tamborileando nerviosamente mis dedos. Como siempre llegábamos tarde.

- Hisoka no se ponerme la corbata.

Le eche una mirada asesina mientras me levantaba para anudarle la corbata. Era increíble como cambiaba la gente con un traje. Tsuzuki se veía espléndido. Sus ojos amatistas resplandecían más que nunca. Su traje negro lo hacía verse mucho más alto de lo que realmente era, pero todo ese esplendor se esfumaba al ver la corbata anudada malamente a su cuello (más bien lo estaba ahorcando) y el pelo más revuelto de lo normal.

- ¿Es que te has estado peleando con alguien?

- Si… con la corbata, me está asfixiando, ayuda- su voz en verdad sonaba débil por la falta de oxígeno

- ¿Tú crees que morirías si no te ayudo?

- ¿Serias capaz?

No me hizo falta responderle pero el brillo malicioso de mis ojos hizo que tragara saliva. Oh, como disfrutaba molestar de esta manera a Tsuzuki pero no había tiempo que perder…quizás más tarde me divertiría…

- Venga, ya está el nudo, en marcha

- Hisoka a ti también te queda muy bien el traje de sirviente- lo taladré con la mirada

- ¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?

- Para ser simplemente mi asistente personal, te ves increíblemente elegante pero te quedaría mejor sin esas lentillas. Tus ojos verdes son más hermosos.

Simplemente pasé de él mientras bajábamos a por la limusina. Todavía no podía creerme que fuéramos en limusina.

Para aumentar la sorpresa resultaba que Tatsumi y Watari nos esperaban.

- ¿Qué hacéis los dos aquí?

- Yo voy a ser vuestro chofer

- Entiendo…pero si tú Tatsumi-san eres nuestro chofer ¿Qué pinta Watari?

- ¡Ey chico eso es cruel!

- La verdad es que no tengo ni idea, simplemente se apuntó

- ¿Qué esperabais chicos? Es la primera vez y posiblemente la última en la que podré montarme en esta limusina, es lógico que viniera.

- Que suplicio de viaje- susurré quedamente.

La razón que me dio Watari en un principio me pareció lógica: simplemente estaba allí para subirse en una limusina. Pero pude notar que estaba más tranquilo de lo normal y mientras volvía a darle a Tsuzuki una clase rápida sobre modales, los ojos de Watari no paraban de verme disimuladamente. Su preocupación era como una corriente fría y cálida a la vez: fría porque creía que me iba a suceder algo y cálida por el cariño que me tenía. Tatsumi no dijo nada y tampoco hizo alguna muestra fuera de lo común pero pude ver a través del rabillo del ojo como se acercaba a Tsuzuki (ya estábamos frente a la mansión de mi familia) para acomodarle la corbata o eso parecía al principio porque lentamente se acercó a su oído y le susurró un par de cosas mientras miraba fijamente la mansión de los Kurosaki y pude llegar a leer los labios de Tsuzuki: "no te preocupes por él, yo haré todo lo que esté en mi mano". Respiré hondo mientras echaba un vistazo rápido al informe del jefe sobre el caso. ¿Quién me iba a decir que de nuevo volvería a mi hogar? No, esto para mi no fue mi hogar, tampoco fueron para mí una familia…simplemente compartía con ellos la sangre pero ningún lazo nos unía.

- Bueno chicos os presento la Mansión Kurosaki- Mi voz sonó oscura debido a la rabia contenida.- es mejor que Watari y Tatsumi-san vuelvan otra vez al Enma el resto es para Tsuzuki y para mí.

- Bon ten cuidado- decía Watari mientras me apretaba fuertemente el hombro

- Eres demasiado melodramático Watari, de todas formas no voy a morir- dije con una pequeña sonrisa irónica

- La peor de las condenas no es la muerte Kurosaki-kun

Miré extrañado a Watari ¿Qué significaban esas palabras? ¿Desde cuando me llamaba por mi apellido?. La mano de Tatsumi me apretó suavemente el hombro en señal de apoyo y poco a poco fueron hacia la limusina.

- Kurosaki-kun siento no poder quedarme más tiempo aquí pero el jefe nos a mandado a comprarle pasteles en una nueva pastelería y tenemos que devolver el coche, está alquilado por horas…hay que devolverlo rápidamente, tu sabes…

- Entiendo Tatsumi. No te preocupes

- Entonces Tsuzuki, Kurosaki-kun…hasta pronto.

- Adios

Mientras nos despedíamos giré lentamente hasta mirar esa mansión maldita. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Intenté caminar hacia ella pero Tsuzuki me interrumpió rodeándome con su brazo mis hombros. Agradecía su tacto pero no era normal entre sirviente y amo. Así que lentamente me deshice de su pequeño abrazo y camine unos cuantos pasos hacia la gran puerta de roble macizo.

- Es hora de entrar no te parece ¿Tsuzuki?

- Si…

Lentamente acerqué la mano a la puerta y llamé suavemente. Con un chirrido tenebroso la puerta se fue abriendo lentamente para dar paso a un hermoso recibidor de suelo de mármol blanco y paredes igual de blancas que el suelo. Los adornos de flores e intrincadas formas eran de color dorado.

- ¿Qué desean los caballeros?- murmuró un pequeño mayordomo de edad avanzada

- Caballero este es el Señor Mamiya, pariente de esta ilustre familia- Susurré cortés señalando a Tsuzuki a la vez que me inclinaba, a pesar de no ser necesario frente a un mayordomo.

- Señor Mamiya lo estábamos esperando.

Mientras dejaba que Tsuzuki pasara antes de hacerlo yo, pude ver en el fondo del recibidor esas largas y oscuras escaleras que se abrían hacia la mitad como pétalos de una rosa, parte de la escalera iba a la izquierda y la otra hacia la derecha. Entre medio de ambas se encontraba la hermosa cristalera de una virgen sosteniendo un niño entre sus brazos. Sus ojos parecían que me atravesaban hasta el corazón. Ella había sido testigo mudo de todo lo que escondían estas paredes, incluso de mi mismo.

- Jovencito sígame para que presente usted mismo a su señor

- Por supuesto.

El mayordomo hizo que nuevamente me adelantara sobre Tsuzuki y aunque me aterró hacerlo me obligué a ponerme justo detrás de la enorme puerta de madera y cristal.

- Ahí está mi señora… yo voy a atender los demás asuntos, le dejo el resto es sus manos jovencito

Respiré varias veces profundamente y dejé de apretar mis puños fuertemente. Me sequé el sudor con un pañuelo y procedí a abrir la puerta. Justo en frente se encontraba un sillón de espalda a nosotros y alguien estaba sentado en el.

- Señora Kurosaki, mi amo el señor Mamiya ha venido a visitarla.

Mantuve mi cabeza inclinada en parte era una forma de sumisión y para que no mirara mis ojos a pesar de que tenía lentillas oscuras. Mejor no descuidarse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

Los tacones de mi madre hacían eco en las lustrosas paredes de piedra. Lentamente se fueron acercando hasta que pude ver los elegantes zapatos de su imperturbable color negro, como siempre.

- Querido Seichiro hacía mucho que no te veía.

- Si, señora Kurosaki ¿Cómo ha estado?

- Muy bien. Me alegra ver como me hablas con respeto e increíble formalidad…pasa, debes de estar cansado de tu viaje.

- Pero el muchacho…

- Oh tu sirviente…no te preocupes podrá quedarse con nosotros pero que vaya a traerte un té

Salí de la habitación sin mirar la cara de mi madre. Todavía no era capaz de dirigirle la mirada.

Al llegar con un té de rosas y pastas para el mismo, me sorprendió que mi madre al dejar un té para ella me agarrase la mano.

- Me gustaría mirarte a la cara muchacho – Mis manos me temblaban y me ardía la zona donde, como una garra, me apresaba mi madre para no dejarme escapar. Era extraño que presentara interés por un simple criado. Poco a poco fui elevando el rostro hasta que pudo verlo bien, pero mantuve mis ojos tras los párpados- tus ojos…¡ábrelos!

Su orden era clara, como siempre. Como hacía ya tantos años…

Al alzar mi mirada pude ver como sus ojos me miraba con desagrado. Cuantos años parecía haber envejecido mi madre. Su increíble cabello color de oro era ahora de un blanco apagado. Su piel antes suave y tersa estaba manchada y con arrugas. Sus bonitos ojos claros estaban vacíos ¿Por cuánto sufrimiento habría pasado ella también?

- Preferiría que nunca más me mirases con eso ojos me resultan muy desagradables…me recuerdan a un pequeño rufián que teníamos por aquí.

- Como usted mande señora

- Y te advierto: Nunca me dirijas la palabra a menos que yo te lo mande. Recuerda que no eres nadie importante- apreté mis puños fuertemente. La ira comenzaba a cegarme. Me mordí la lengua hasta hacerla sangrar para no soltar cualquier barbaridad

- Es cierto señora, sólo soy un humilde sirviente y como tal, se que es lo que debo hacer y lo que no

- Señor Mamiya a los sirvientes hay que tratarlos como perros. Hay que adiestrarlo con dureza para que aprendan. Nunca les tiendan la mano porque le cogerán hasta el brazo

- Señora Kurosaki siento estar en contra de lo que usted cree. A pesar de no ser "nadie importante" son personas iguales que nosotros…tienen preocupaciones, dudas, miedos…como cualquier persona y si está en mi mano el ayudarlos, lo haré.

- Que conmovedor Sei-chan…pero a eso se le llama hipocresía quizás ambos seamos personas, ricos y pobres me refiero, pero no compartimos los mismos miedos, preocupaciones, etc. Porque los miedos, preocupaciones y demás de los pobres y de los afortunados son diferentes. A mi no me da miedo el intentar llegar a fin de mes y a ellos no les preocupa la bolsa o simplemente una fiesta que hay en la casa de algún conocido. Nosotros somos superiores. Se matarían entre ellos por nuestro dinero

- Quizás no se matarían si se les ofreciera parte de lo que quieren. Ellos siempre intentaran desesperadamente que a sus hijos no les falte de nada y si para ello tienen que trabajar toda su vida a 16h diarias lo harán. A veces pienso que a nosotros los "afortunados" se nos olvida a veces que somos personas y no solo eso, sino la parte maravillosa de ser persona: el compañerismo, el simple regocijo de ayudar a alguien…¿Dónde queda todo eso?

- Eso viene después del dinero Seichiro. Te crees que el mundo es un paraíso. Pero déjame decirte que la Tierra es el peor de los infiernos. Si quieres sobresalir tendrás que hacer que alguien se encuentre por debajo. Aunque sea pisoteándolo

- Eso es muy cruel

- Esa es la realidad. Si hay ricos es porque hay pobres. Es el yin y el yang

Las ideologías de Tsuzuki y de mi madre evidentemente eran muy distintas y quizás opuestas. Mientras que una era cruelmente realista la otra era demasiado idealista, típico de Tsuzuki…mi madre ya empezaba a verlo con otros ojos. Antes eran vacíos, ahora transmitían una frialdad agonizante que me erizaba la piel. Aun sin mi empatía podía percibirla. Todos estos años habían enfriado el corazón de mi madre más de lo que yo hubiese esperado. La oscuridad dentro de ella era como un abismo profundo que ni yo era capaz de divisar su final. ¿Que cosas trágicas habían pasado para volverla así?.

- Bueno querido… no es hora de una comida ya que hace media hora que fue servida. Quien no va al salón a las 2 en punto no come. Aunque puedo ofrecerte un té

- Me agradaría tomarlo

- Niño ¿Qué esperas para traerlo?

Empezaba a haber una ligera tensión en el ambiente. La sonrisa inicial de Tsuzuki había desaparecido completamente de su rostro. Lo único que quedaba era la fría formalidad.

Mientras Tsuzuki tomaba el té con mi madre no se cruzó palabra alguna.

- Ey chico acércate- susurró Tsuzuki en voz alta. Noté como le costó trabajo no decir mi nombre…no habíamos pensado como llamarme en esta misión

- Dígame

- Extiende la mano- sin saber muy bien para qué la extendí. En la palma de mi mano se encontraba una pasta para el té- debes de alimentarte, apenas has comido hoy

- Seichiro querido, un sirviente no come hasta que no ha acabado sus tareas

- Pero para mí él es más que un simple sirviente…llevamos demasiado tiempo juntos

- Me estás decepcionando cada vez más Seichiro Mamiya.

- Pues lo siento señora

- ¿Has acabado?

- Si

- Pues entonces vayamos a visitar el jardín, mi esposo debe de estar allí.

Debía de seguir a Tsuzuki a cualquier sitio a donde fuera pero no me sentía con fuerzas de ver no solo a mi madre, también a mi padre y…lo peor de todo, el jardín de hermosos cerezos, cerezos tintados de rojo. Me consolaba ver simplemente la espalda de Tsuzuki, sabía que estaba conmigo y si pudiera me ahorraría el sufrimiento. Pero a esto debía de enfrentarme yo solo.

- Oh vaya tu debes de ser Seichiro. Has crecido muchísimo. De pequeño eras rubio, como cambia la gente…me alegro muchísimo de verte.

- Y yo a usted ¿Cómo ha estado?

- Perfecto pero hablemos mientras damos un paseo por los cerezos.

No tuve ni las fuerzas suficientes para alzar la mirada y observar a mi padre. Mi madre antes de saber de mi "anomalía" me cuidaba. Siempre me abrazaba con ternura y me besaba en la frente antes de dormir. También recordaba la cálida mano de mi padre revolviéndome el pelo y acariciando mis mejillas ¿Cómo había acabado todo así? Bueno la respuesta es sencilla: por mi culpa. Si no le hubiera dicho de mi empatía hubiese crecido con una familia normal con una madre que me besara las heridas cuando me caía y un padre que me alzara sobre sus hombros para intentar llegar a la rama de un árbol. Pero…inocente de mí, creía que mis padres iban a decir un "no te preocupes, estamos aquí contigo" o quizás "nos da igual como seas, eres nuestro hijo". ¿Por qué todo el amor que me profesaban se convirtió en odio? No…no era odio, era miedo. Les aterrorizaba acercarse a mí. Mi madre con el tiempo pasó del miedo al odio y lo entendía: el primogénito era un "monstruo"…que clara suena esa palabra todavía en mis sueños…monstruo…si…a los ojos de mi madre no era mejor que eso ¿Quién sino podría saber que pensaba cada persona? ¿Quién sino podía casi predecir lo que iba a suceder? La respuesta para mis padres fue un monstruo. Dolía cuando una madre te despreciaba pero ese desprecio era porque todas las ilusiones de tener un heredero se esfumaron el día en que yo les conté todo. También dolía la indiferencia de mi padre incluso más que la de mi madre porque el simplemente parecía que se le había olvidado que tenía un hijo. Siempre que miraba a mi padre era a su espalda, ya ni si quiera me acuerdo de su cara, aunque todavía recuerdo la calidez de su mano cuando me acariciaba y la felicidad que me envolvía cada vez que lo hacía. Y como no, su sonrisa, la sonrisa de mi padre era increíblemente luminosa hasta que ya no pude verla más.

- Muchacho ¿estas bien?

Mi padre me había sacudido el hombro levemente y me veía con cara de preocupado. Hacía tanto que no veía su cara…hacía tanto que no veía esa preocupación por mi culpa…El también había envejecido tanto o más que mi madre…¿Estaba la familia Kurosaki destinada al sufrimiento? Lágrimas caían por mis mejillas


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

- ¿Muchacho que sucede?

- Debe de encontrarse mareado…

- Lo llevaré para que descanse junto a esos cerezos.

No sabía que estaba sucediendo. Ni si quiera sabía que el que me llevaba en brazos era mi padre, sólo noté el mullido suelo. Cuando alcé la vista me encontré con la visión más terroríficamente hermosa. Los árboles de cerezo estaban completamente secos. Nunca en los años que viví aquí un cerezo se encontraba sin flores.¿Por qué estaban secos? Una nueva sacudida en mi hombro me sacó de mis ensoñaciones.

- ¿Estas bien?

La mano de mi padre me acariciaba la cabeza como recordaba de pequeño. Era un hipócrita mostrándose amable con un extraño y despreciando a su único hijo. Asqueroso bastardo…su calidez hacía que me brotaran más lágrimas.

- Pequeño…

Sus brazos me rodearon dejándome aun más perplejo. Hacía tanto que no encontraba confort en los brazos de alguien…hacía tanto que esos brazos no me abrazaban…hacía tanto que no me encontraba malditamente feliz por un abrazo. Un abrazo de mi padre. No…para él yo ya no era su hijo, era un criado…que gracioso, abrazaba antes a un criado que a aquel niño que se encontraba siempre en una esquina abrazando sus piernas prometiéndose el no volver a llorar. Y aquí estaba yo, llorando como nunca por un abrazo que sirvió para hacerme temblar y revivir mis pesadillas, porque mis padres sólo eran y seran mis pesadillas…

- Seichiro llevaré a este crío a sus dormitorios, lo encuentro pálido- Susurró el hombre tendiéndome la mano

- No…ya me encuentro mejor…

- No digas idioteces pequeño. Ven agárrate a mí, yo te llevaré

- Ni se le ocurra mostrarse tan amable, que yo sepa usted odiaba a su propio hijo- escupí con odio. Con las mismas sentí como un golpe me hacía ladear la cara hacia un lado

- Ni se te ocurra decir que odio a mi hijo- su mano seguía alzada después de golpearme- Un padre nunca puede odiar a un hijo, además tú no sabes nada, ni se te ocurra hablar de cosas de las que no tienes ni idea.

- Le aseguro señor, que sé más de lo que usted cree…- mi voz salía siseante de mi garganta- eso puede tenerlo usted muy claro…

- Ven. – su voz cambió rotundamente, parecía dolida

Para mi sorpresa mi padre me agarró del brazo y me llevó hacía un sitio alejado. Tsuzuki desde lejos me miraba expectante.

- no se por qué tenía la necesidad de traerte aquí y hablar contigo. Tampoco se por qué todo el tiempo que te he visto no he podido apartar mi vista de ti…en realidad si lo se, me recuerdas a mi hijo…a mi querido Hisoka.

- Señor…

- ¡Calla!- su voz sonó potente y con una fuerza increíble- calla niño…- su voz se iba volviendo un susurro-Desde que murió nuestro hijo no hemos podido lamentarlo más. Desde ese día todo cambió.

- ¿De qué murió su hijo?

- De una enfermedad, no tenía cura. Él era un niño bastante especial. Me acuerdo de que siempre quería que lo alzara. Entonces lo ponía sobre mis hombros y siempre alzaba sus brazo hacia arriba para intentar coger una flor de cerezo…le encantaban las flores de cerezo, pero…cuando tenía 13 años y le diagnosticaron esa maldita enfermedad nunca volvió a aparecer por este jardín. Nunca volvió a tocar estos árboles. Lentamente él se iba marchitando como las flores de los cerezos. Desde el día de su muerte ninguna flor volvió a salir y la desgracia de la familia Kurosaki empezó

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Los negocios empezaron a ir mal. Mi matrimonio marchito desde hacía algunos años, finalmente se rompió y finalmente Sakura…murió.

- ¿Sakura?

- Si mi hija…

No cabía de la sorpresa. Mis padres tenían otro hijo. ¿Por qué no sabía de la existencia de mi propia hermana?

- Cuantos años tenía la niña cuando ella…ya sabe…

- Quiero creer que es una casualidad, pero ella también murió con 16 años, como mi hijo.

- Tenía entendido que usted solo tenía un varón- ¿Qué estaba sucediendo aquí?

- No, Hisoka y Sakura se llevaban solamente dos años…ella murió hace un mes.

Vi en frente de mí como mi padre se derrumbaba. Sus dos hijos habían muerto antes que él…sus dos hijos… ¿Cómo es que no sabía de ella? Sus padres siempre le escondieron la existencia de su hermana ¿Cómo pudieron? Cada vez me sentía más agobiado. Algo me oprimía el corazón haciendo que no pudiera respirar…

- Mi hija…mi querida Sakura…- la mano trémula de mi padre me agarró débilmente los bajos de mis pantalones

- Aparta

Con desprecio aparte mi pié. La mano de mi padre calló pesada al suelo. El desprecio hacia mis padres me estaba corroyendo el alma.

- Sé que su hijo era un tanto "especial"- mi padre abrió los ojos sorprendido ante mis palabras- también sé que lo tuvieron encerrado y ¿Sabe qué más sé? Que él murió odiándolos, a su esposa y a usted señor

- Yo…mi hijo…debíamos mantenerlo así…él…

- ¿Era un monstruo?- mis palabras le perturbaron. Podía ver el miedo reflejado en sus pupilas grises

- Tú…

- ¿Cómo sé tanto? ¿Le asusta que sepa estas cosas? O ¿Le asusta que se las cuente a alguien?

- ¡Para!

- ¡No pararé! ¿Sabe por cuanto sufrimiento tuvo que pasar su hijo cuando lo despreciaron?

- Yo no desprecié a mi hijo – escupió con rabia- era lo mejor que podíamos hacer por él.

- ¿Desde cuando lo mejor para alguien es abandonarlo?

- No lo abandonamos. ¡Estuvo aquí!

- Pero sin la compañía de nadie…

- ¡Tú no entiendes nada!

- Entiendo más que usted. Ahora debo de marcharme, debo de ver como se encuentra mi señor

Con una leve inclinación me regresé hacia la mansión. Tsuzuki me esperaba inquieto en su habitación.

- ¿Qué ocurrió Hisoka? ¿Estas bien? ¿Te descubrieron?

- Tsuzuki estoy cansado…aunque ya se que sucede aquí. No hay ningún poltergeist.

- Ahora eso no importa, lo importante eres tú

- Lo importante es el caso

- Hisoka…

- ¡Calla! ¡No me hables! ¡Calla!

Los brazos de Tsuzuki me rodearon suavemente, cuanto más intentaba apartarme más me apretaban contra él.

- Venga Hisoka descarga tu rabia, llora, golpéame, haz lo que quieras

- No pienso llorar más, no se merecen ninguna de mis lágrimas

- Es cierto, no se merecen ninguna de tus lágrimas, pero ya empiezan a correr libremente por tus mejillas…así que libera tu llanto

Me abracé desesperadamente a Tsuzuki mientras lloraba como nunca lo había hecho. Mis gritos de agonía fueron amortiguados por el fuerte abrazo que mantenía Tsuzuki alrededor mío. Mis lágrimas mojaron su carísimo traje y mis manos arrugaban con frenesí su camisa.

- Duele Tsuzuki, duele…no creía que iba a doler tanto

- Llora, simplemente llora

Me rendía a sus brazos. No se como pero llegué a su cama y me tumbé. Tsuzuki dulcemente me tapó con las sábanas y se sentó en una silla. No quería que estuviera ahí, quería que durmiera conmigo, que me rodeara con sus brazos durante toda la noche.

- Si no te encuentras con fuerzas para hablar, no lo hagas…- la voz de Tsuzuki temblaba y se escuchaba indeciso- aunque si ves que eso podría ayudarte…aquí estoy.

- Sólo duerme conmigo, abrázame fuertemente, no quiero soñar esta noche.

Rápidamente sentí como se acomodaba en la cama. Nos quedamos de lado, mirándonos a los ojos.

- La última vez tu me consolaste a mí, tu fuiste mi luz Hisoka, deja que yo sea la tuya ahora

Sus ojos resplandecían en la oscuridad y extrañamente me reconfortaron. Tímidamente una mano fue rodeándome como pidiendo permiso. Me acerqué aun más a su cuerpo y él me abrazó fuertemente.

- No pienso soltarte

- Algún día dejaremos de estar juntos

- Iré contigo a donde tu vayas

- ¿Y si muero?

- También iré contigo, iría al mismísimo infierno por ti. Yo sólo estoy aquí por ti, recuérdalo Hisoka, tú me salvaste, te prometí que viviría por ti. Si tu mueres yo iré contigo

- Eres increíblemente melodramático Tsuzuki – susurré con una débil sonrisa

- Sólo digo la verdad Hisoka, simplemente eso.

Me pareció notar un beso en mi frente pero no supe si sucedió realmente o no. Simplemente me deje rodear en la inconsciencia sabiendo que caería en los brazos de Tsuzuki

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

Me parece un buen momento para explicaros porque llamé a la hermana de Hisoka Sakura. La llamé asi porque en mi historia la madre de Sakura (y Hisoka claro está) le encantan las flores (y ya sabemos lo que significa sakura) pero sobre todo quería que fuese un nombre que atase a Hisoka a su pasado...a Muraki y que mejor que Sakura cuando sabemos que Muraki lo maldijo bajo un cerezo?

Pues esa es mi breve explicación, total al principio no me gustaba usar ese nombre...pero ya me he acostumbrado.

Espero que os guste este capitulo...y como siempre gracias por leer y dejar un review :)

Espero subiros pronto los demás cap. Ya estoy escribiendo el desenlace. Un beso y hasta otra


End file.
